


A Study Break

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Scorpius have a little fun on the sofa while the family is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Happy Birthday CAPITU. 
> 
> Thanks to TBC for the beta
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
>  
> 
> This is supposed to be a short and sweet birthday drabble where the first letter of each sentence spells out the recipient's name. So this time, it's: C-A-P-I-T-U

"Can't wait..." James panted, bucking his hips frantically unable to stop himself from climaxing. Scorpius insisting on riding him had always got him off too fast.

Afternoon sex on the sofa, while the rest of the family was out was also Scorpius's favourite way to shag. He collapsed on James's chest as his own orgasm was coming to an end. 

"Perfect. You're so bloody perfect," James rasped, struggling to stay inside Scorpius, but his limp cock was already sliding out. Before he could even wrap his mind around how bloody fantastic today's shag had been, Scorpius was already standing above him with his wand and had spelled them clean. "Where are you going?" he whined when Scorp had started to walk away.

"I need to get some studying done before the house is full of all the Potters and the Weasleys. The Healer Board exams aren't going to pass themselves," Scorpius replied without turning back and started to stalk up the stairs. 

"This very moment? You need to go study _this very moment_?" James asked. 

"Unbelievable!" Scorpius rolled his eyes then returned to grab James's hand and dragged him to his bedroom. With the door closed behind them, Scorpius all but threw James on his bed. "If I fail my exam, I'm going to tell my father that it was because you insist on cuddling."


End file.
